Grimm Attraction
by Manneken Pis Side B
Summary: On a team with so much DPS, it makes sense that Jaune's semblance lets him be the tank. As people realize how it works, however, he has a choice: lose the respect of many for a chance to earn it rightfully, or renounce the Arc name and take it by force. Established Lancaster and Flour Power, but only for plot purposes. Definitely an unabashed smutfic. Rated M for... seriously?
1. Chapter 1

**Authour's Note: Yeah, yeah, I said I'd have this out by Wednesday. Fuck me and my work schedule: I was called in to work 7am-10pm both Tuesday and Wednesday. Sorry that this chapter is so short - we'll call it a teaser.**

 **Also, seriously, fuck Ruby and fuck Nora. I hate writing happy people so much. Here you go, and I'll get a longer chapter out once I get some sleep.**

* * *

Scene 1: Nora x Ruby. Relevant to plot. Warnings: Lesbian, Dub-con

Scene 2: No smut. Relevant to plot.

* * *

Nora ran her tongue around a cherry lolipop, building up a reservoir of sticky-sweet liquid. For someone who could eat sugar like - uh - candy, she held a deep-seated hatred for hard candies. No point in taking it slow, right? Why bother taking pure sugar and making it harder to eat? That's taken care of by carbs.

But she would do it for Ren, as long as he thought it would help. Anything for Ren.

 _Two birds with one stone,_ he had explained patiently. _Always keep one on hand, and when someone else starts talking, put it in your mouth. I promise you'll be more likeable._

 _What's the other bird?_

He'd sighed in the way that hurt most. Anger and frustration were bad enough, but he sounded... tired. Something was weighing on him heavily, and it was probably her fault. Again. _Nora?_

 _Yeah?_

 _Maybe it'll help you stop drinking all the syrup._

"...but I don't think it's 'cause he's mad." Ruby finished, leaning her cheek against the closed window despondently. Raindrops ran down her face in the makeshift mirror, completing the image without smearing her perfect eyeliner and rouge.

At least, Nora hoped it was perfect. If she had to spend another minute watching a half-naked fifteen year old pretty herself up, things would get - less prettied up.

"Do you think he's mad?" _Shit._ Ruby was looking at her as if she were supposed to be listening for the last ten minutes.

"Um, Ren?"

Ruby stamped her bare foot, regretting it immediately as the floor refused to give. "Pay attention to me!"

Nora leaned in, burying her nose in the young leader's hair. Sickeningly sweet - like artificial cherry - it hung in smooth sheets despite how wet it was. Whatever team RWBY used for conditioner was probably banned in Atlas for being too comfortable. JNPR - well, actually, she wasn't quite sure how her team stocked the bathroom; she normally just slathered on anything in reach. Jaune did the same, and she was too embarassed to ask Pyrrha (or worse, Ren).

"...but then why?" Ruby asked, making eye contact in the window.

"Uh..."

"NORA!"

Nora groaned, pulling a flailing Ruby away from the window and her makeup kit. "Okay, okay, say it one more time and I promise I'll listen."

She paused, taking a breath at the view from above as Ruby hung limply in her arms. Her black corset framed her breasts perfectly, pushing them up to form an alluring valley that her adolescent frame usually lacked. Thin red ribbons laced up the one-piece, beginning between her legs and splitting towards the top to cup her pale breasts with scarlet. Nora had once scrawled "nothing wrong with a little squish -Lie Ren" across the top of JNPR's mirror, but it wasn't there now to stop her from envying Ruby's perfect form.

Well, except maybe the tits. She wondered if Jaune had ever made the mistake of trying to grab them. That would be awkward. It must have happened at least once, in his total inexp-

Oh. Jaune. Duh.

"So um, actually, are you asking about Jaune? And how you think maybe he doesn't seem as interested lately?"

Ruby flinched. "Actually, I was saying that I'm worried about him and -"

"If the next word out of your mouth is 'Ren,' I'm gonna -"

"Ren." Ruby's eyes widened, showing off the gold wings she'd spent hours painting. They made her look older, sexier, somehow more innocent. "You're going to what?"

"Shut up."

"Finally! We've all be asking you to since the firs- EEK!"

Nora growled, tossing her onto the perfectly made bed that Weiss used for nothing but sleeping. "There ain't enough airspace in this town for the both of us, Rubes. One of these days I'll gag you like one of those giant hams. Maybe -" she returned the lolipop to her mouth for a moment, leaping off the bed to rummage through Blake's drawers. "Maybe fin' summin t'stuff you wif.

"I don't - can we actually talk about our _boyfriends_ before we have to go?" Ruby sat cross-legged on the bed, flushed from her cheeks to the ribbons highlighting her breasts. The reds blended dimly in the bed's shadow, but Nora was looking way past the border. Funny that Ruby should choose black as a secondary colour, instead of white. Maybe she didn't want to be a carbon copy of her mother.

Whatever the reason, the black taffeta contrasted sharply with her pale skin. A impossible, crisscrossing pattern pulled the two halves together to hide anything beyond her thighs. It would take a very determined man to get through the mass of cherry ribbon - or a mildly interested Nora.

She sprang back onto the bed, tackling Ruby with a sticky kiss. "Jaune likes you 'cause you're such an optimist," she said, grinning at Ruby's squeak of indignation. "You're being mopey because nobody is fucking you, so he doesn't fuck you, so you mope more, so he doesn't fu-"

"I'm talking about him and Ren!" Ruby said shakily, wiping the cherry juice from her lips. "And- and stop cussing so much."

"Who cares about them, you're the 'point of attackiness,' as Jaune would say. I've been paying attention to his strategies," she lied. "I fuck you silly, you walk up there with a silly smile on your face, and Jaune will forget that he's totally gaaaaaaaaa...mbling on losing you if he spends too much time with Ren. IT'S A FOOLPROOF PLAN!"

"I don't like your plan."

"Shut up, you liked it the last four times."

Ruby pouted, holding Nora at arm's length as the redhead pawed at her corset. She'd be overpowered the second she tried to actually resist.

"Stop, seriously, we have to be travel ready in half an hour, you probably still need to pack -"

"Then we better go quick! So cooperate! And for the last time, shut up!" Nora bit down on the lolipop with a note of finality, pushing Ruby onto her back and holding her down with both hands. Jaune would take care of her stuff if she didn't get back in time; he wouldn't go on a trip with an entertainment-less Nora to save the world.

"Stop, Nora, I don't - I think it -"

Nora peeled back the red-trimmed cups, exposing small, round breasts underneath. She suddenly wanted to cover them with bite marks, teach Jaune a lesson in taking care of his women. Ruby stopped resisting, staring at the bottom of her own bunk, waiting in anticipation. She gasped in surprise at a cool touch on the side opposite Nora, knocked back down when she tried to get up.

"We're on a schedule," she managed, throat tight. The older girl was kneading her, pinching and squeezing so hard it hurt, all the while tearing out ribbons with the other hand. Then Nora bit down hard on the underside of her left breast. She squealed.

 _The problem with men,_ Nora thought absently, producing squeaks and squeals with her tongue and fingertips, _is that they have no idea when to start off rough and when to ease into it._ Except Ren, of course. Ren had mastered the art long ago. Feng Shui, he called it. The Art of Touch. Also known as the art of bringing a man to orgasm by tickling his stomach.

She hadn't managed that particular trick yet. Maybe he was having a laugh at her expense and it wasn't a real thing. Maybe.

Her daydream was cut short when she reached the bottom of the corset, instinctively digging her fingers into the slick opening. Ruby arched her back, trying to relax enough to orgasm despite the pleasure.

"You're dripping. Literally." Nora waved her fingers over her face, smirking. "Holy shit, Rubes, you're actually redonculous."

"Schedule." Shaking, pleading, eyes squeezed shut.

"Shut up," she snapped, barely managing to keep from adding _slut_. Degradation just made Ruby cry. _Slut_ , she whispered silently, satisfied with how wet she'd made her. Then she placed the lolipop lightly against her clit.

Ruby squeezed the sheets, arching against the bright candy as Nora fucked her with it, kissing her at the same time. Strands of cherry flavoured saliva lingered between them when Nora pulled away, grinning mischievously, and pulled out the second she began to come.

"Pleeease, Nor-MM!" Her eyes shot open as Nora slid the lolipop into her mouth. She struggled, but the bigger girl effortlessly forced her to taste her own juices mixing with sweet cherry. Nora finally let her come, fucking her fast with three fingers, holding her down until she stopped arching.

Weiss was not going to be happy. For sooooo many reasons.

* * *

"And on top of everything," Ruby grumbled as they rode the elevator to Ozpin's office, "You ruined my perfect makeup."

Nora grinned. "But hey, at least you're cheered up, right? See, sex makes everything better!"

She flinched at the nasty look she received for that. Most of the time, Ruby wasn't even _capable_ of giving nasty looks. "Seriously, what's your problem? You could've just said stop if you wanted me to stop."

"I _did._ _Multiple times._ "

"Well, like, you have to emphasize it. Everyone's always telling me stop. 'Nora, stop jumping on the bed! Nora, stop drinking all the syrup! Nora, stop, he's already dead!' I think I literally can't hear the word 'stop' anymore."

They rode in silence until the elevator dinged. Then Ruby grabbed Nora's arm, looking unsure of herself for once. "Nora, don't do that again, okay? I think..." She took a deep breath, looking away. "I think I've been mopey because I feel bad about cheating on Jaune. With a girl."

Nora stared. "Are you saying you two don't have an open relationship!?"

Ruby's silence answered that for her. Nora closed her eyes and leaned against the elevator doors, whistling slowly. It wasn't exactly her fault - but then again, she probably would've acted a bit differently if she knew Ruby was taken. She would've acted differently on about five different occasions.

Ren would know what to do.

Then the elevator opened and she fell on her butt in front of both teams.

* * *

 **Authour's Note: Hope you enjoyed, or at least tolerated it. Next up is going to be a good bit of plot - I think I'll throw in Velvet x Yatsu and maybe another one-shot to keep it interesting.**


	2. I'm back!

Well, this is awkward. After the initial boom of interest, I lost my records and then forgot completely about this project. I'll be getting back on schedule soon - too bad volume 4 is starting.

Eh. It's already non-canon considering the end of volume 3. Take my smut, people, take my smut and give me criticisms.


End file.
